nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shadowfire Chi
Hi Hm, if you want your talk page sorted like that, I'll put your sig request here :3 Just to tell you, I can make the WRONG part bigger, and it's better if none of your sigs are in headings :) Just cause I like gradients, I'll put it in red to orange ish for ya :D And just for now, I'll put it in Papyrus font, and message me back if you want me to change it, k? [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:01, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, putting two messages here. User:Emeraldfire8/Sig I made a new page because I didn't know if you had an old one. If this is your first sig page, then I'll give you instructions on how to make it work. So you go to your icon/username at the right corner of the page, hover your mouse over it and go to the "My Preferences". Then, in the "Custom Signature" box, put in { { SUBST:User:Emeraldfire8/Sig } } (should be that) WITHOUT THE SPACES. I REPEAT, WITHOUT THE SPACES (I can't put it without the spaces because it'll show your sig) Then you check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box, and scroll down and press "Save". Then your sig should appear :D You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] <-- that's your sig! tell me if you want me to change it or not :)Zawq [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Don't forget you need to follow the instructions above ^^! My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 15:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC) It's not working because you put it in WITH the spaces. You have to eliminate the spaces between the brackets on both sides ;c My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 16:22, July 30, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) I'm glad you like it My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 16:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Howz it going emmy? In attempt to make your talk page more colorful BUT YOU LIKE POKEMON? HAVE YOU READ THE MANGA, OR MORE IMPORTANTLY, THE RUBY AND SAPPHRIE SECTION :3 My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 16:18, August 2, 2014 (UTC) READ THE MANGA, START WITH RUBY AND SAPPHIRE, THEN GO BACK. I LOVE THE MANGA SO MUCH. MY SIGGIE IS A QUOTE FROM THE RUBY AND SAPPHIRE SECTION AHHH My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 16:28, August 2, 2014 (UTC) YES YES YES YES YES YES :DDD TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS WHEN YOUR DONE, WE NEED TO CHAT WHEN YOUR DONE, I"LL CRY WITH YOU, I"LL SHIP THEM WITH YOU YES GO READ YAY :D My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 16:34, August 2, 2014 (UTC) YAY :DDDD WE CAN CRY AND SHIP THEM TOGETHER ON CHAT ONE DAY My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 17:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) uh you made a mistake. I guess I could call this a mistake. Please, when you're doing forms on the JTC page, please use Heading 2 when making cats not related to the section above, and PLEASE sign off when you're done so I know which cats you made and who made them. I had to personally look it up on the history, and that's not something I would want to do daily. So next time, please remember to do that. [[User:Cchen3|'In 'some ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3|''' I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 02:16, October 23, 2014 (UTC) you made a mistake... again Can you rp pwease? Hello and welcome back emerald can you add me in your opinions thx! Can I have a really long opinion :3 Or can I sign it myself with some weird link name :DDD XD Anyways hi and bye :3 I'm such a good talk page spammer, I'm the only one on your new talk page, I feel so special My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 21:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) not anymore, Firey. huehuehue. so anyway, can you give me like a really really long opinion~? I like detailed opinions cx kthxbai. Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 00:14, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! (my b-day is on July fifteenth.) Sorry 'bout that... Just gonna put my answer here :c I'm really sorry, I'm going to have to decline because I have absolutely no time for another wiki. I have wayy too many, and I'm only active on three. WFW, NC, and a private wiki :c Please don't hate me, I just don't thinkg I can handle another wiki, especially an RP one, and if I do, I won't be active enough to be an admin. Sorry :( I wish I could, but I can't <3 My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 21:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) WE NEED TO TALK NOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! You need to rp! MEET ME ON CHAT!... for some reason... Hey Emerald, thanks for telling me. I'll do my best to be online when you're online :) Rainy User Talk Blog 02:38, August 13, 2014 (UTC) OMG! I about completely forgot about it since I started high school. Don't worry I will be on right after school 2marrow for sure. ~Kitty Sorry I wont be able to Rp so you can go ahead and Rp my cat as well I got to go to sleep because I've got a wedding to go to 2marrow. Again I am sorry ~Kitty Why does the Fernpaw you put up for adoption link to Fernshade's page? I'm confused. [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:07, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Nah, it's all good, I was just confused. :P [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 20:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure :) Do you want it gradiented? (like your sig and my sig rn) and if you know what your sig page is called, can you link it to me? If not, I'll find it c: [[User:Cchen3|'In ''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 01:38, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Your sig is done. Fall Out Boys you should see your sig the next time you message someone. [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] You're welcome Emerald! <3 I'm glad you like it :) [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] 01:18, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Actually, sure. I can get on chat for a few minutes Whispers In The Night (Shadows All Around Me) 00:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, would you like to go on the chat? Whispers In The Night (Shadows All Around Me) 20:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ Dang. Okay then. See ya~ Quest Inactivty Hey I noticed you haven't RPed in the Quest a lot, and I'm just reminding you that your cat's opinion is VERY welcome in the Quest, and you should try to RP more for the Quest since you signed up to participate. Please go RP and try to RP as much as you can! Thank you. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 03:13, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Um, you'll have to ask Rainy about using another cat, but I would have to say that maybe you should adopt her back (because she is your OC because of your username technically...) but like I said, you'll have to ask Rainy about using a new cat. Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 03:21, December 3, 2014 (UTC)